User blog:JayeMalik'/Ministry of Magic Employees
Hey, guys! There's a couple things I wanted to address about the Ministry of Magic, and I feel it be best if I made a blog about it rather than a discussion, or talking about it in chat. It's really important to me that you read what I've got to say, implement it, and comment your thoughts. If you've got questions, don't be afraid to give me a shout in chat or in an owl! :) (Lack of) Characters So, ever since the Ministry of Magic Revamp was approved, I've noticed the only characters people made where the Department Heads & their seconds - also known as the "high-ranking" characters. Guys, listen - this revamp can't work unless you help me make it work. I need a wide range of characters working throughout the entire Ministry. From the Department of Mysteries all the way to the Department of Magical Sports & Games. I need characters working for the Ministry. I have activities and storylines designed for the vast majority of the Ministry Departments, and their duties written out, for you guys' benefit. Please make the most of it and use it. Age Ranges Something Alyssa brought to my attention was how incredibly unrealistic the characters are. We have recent graduates, characters in their early twenties, for crying out loud, as Department Heads! That is not something you see in the real world. Please be realistic with your character's age - especially when it has to do with high-ranking positions. Positions like the Heads of Subdivisions and the Heads of Departments shouldn't be so young. A good age would be around the late, late twenties. Please make the Ministry as accurate as possible, for it's the main force for the adult characters. In Canon, the Ministry was picky about who they employed, and age requirements. Let's not ruin that, please. Any character the administration sees is too young for the role can and will lead to the user being asked to either age them up, or have them step down from the role. This is mandatory. Interviews Every character is subject to a formal interview with the Ministry of Magic Bailey Jeon. Current Ministry of Magic Employees will have to do another formal interview with their department head. This is to fix mistakes, such as age ranges with no proper excuse, to get rid of inactive characters, and to make sure the Departments can run smoothly under the Heads of Departments. Nothing guarantees your character keeping their position. It's to the discretion of the Minister/the Minister's RPer (Brocky292). If your character happens to be terminated and they were Department Head, or Head of a Subdivision, then applications for those positions will be open to others. But only after the interview has ended for that position's former holder and they've been notified of the termination. Duties If the lack of interest in creating Ministry of Magic characters stems from the fact that people are confused as to what they can have their characters do, or want something more solid, then please, talk to me. I have an outline of things they can do. Communication is the key, people - if you don't ask, we won't be able to help you. But for the sake of things, I'll list some things here: DMLE *We will bring back Wizengamot and start bringing in Dark Wizards and Witches, which works well, given the sudden rise in number of them. *With Wizengamot, we will start RPing small trials and such. We will also increase the number of wizards brought into holding cells, revisit old cases with users who've maintained a sense of injustice OOC, give everyone fair trials, etc. *We will start allowing the creation of Wizarding lawyers and representatives. Cases will work like real ones, and will be RPed as such. *Small cases will be created to keep aurors occupied, sharp and on edge, much like old cases former Auror Head RPer CK used to do (i.e. the Greers) DMAaC *We can and will put obliviators into use by working closely in certain cases with the Aurors - especially if it involves Muggles. Similarly, in any possible arising case of mischief, they will be required to RP the cleaning up and fixing of said case. You are free to RP small accidents and such that require the employment of these characters. DMaCoMc *They are working towards a solution for the conflict with the werewolves, including ways to distribute Wolfsbane safely without giving away their identities, keeping files concealed safely, etc. This is top priority for the department for the time being. *We need liaisons for specific species, as well, tasked with maintaining peace among their population and humans. They can live with other species, if need be, for a better understanding and to come to better agreements. *This department will inevitably find a new species of beasts or beings. Something that allows for a new race of characters in the wiki. This is an OOC job that will require collaboration with the Crats. DMGaS *They will work on the British & Irish Quidditch League and possibly bring the European Cup around. Users with characters in this department will be asked to make at least one quidditch player for the League and/or to GM the matches. *These people are also with the DME & DMIC to bring the Triwizard Championship to Hogwarts again at some point in the future, with different schools this time around. DME *They are brainstorming activities for Hogwarts to do. *They are also drafting up club ideas. *They will be doing Hogwarts Inspections. This can and will be RPed out. We just need the user and character. *They are resurrecting the Animagi Training Office and bring Animagi Training to Hogwarts, for students years 5-7. The trainer officer will be writing an outline for the process (they will learn the theory in year five, turn into different animals in year six, and actually turn into their animagi form year 7, though it has to be fleshed out.). Please, please, please make a character for this - we genuinely need this slot filled by someone active and able to RP this out. DIMC *We need characters for the IMOL, to create new laws. This is imperative, as it will move the wiki forward into a new, more organized age. *We also need representatives from each country. Meetings will be RPed. Issues can be made up by the users. If there is an expansion relating to war - this will be a very important subdivision. It needs employees. DMT *Apparation classes can and will be RPed. We need a professor. It will be taught post-Christmas break for year 7, and it is mandatory. *The department is developing new means of transportations. Users RPing this progress will work with the Crats to get their methods approved. *W.A.S.A (Wizarding Aeronautics & Space Administration) will be attempting to put Wizards into space, in conjunction with the Department of Technological Advancement and the Department of Mysteries' Space Room Employees. DTA *Wizarding Wireless Networks needs employees for their shows. Interviews with character celebrities can be RPed. They are broadcasting live from Hogsmeade, twenty-four hours, seven days a week. Amazing music, played by an amazing line-up of presenters, and amazing interviews, from the best interviewers. The home of great music, entertainment, documentaries, and games, not to mention the daily fix of gossip and news from around the international Wizarding World. *They are currently working to develop new social medias like Witchagram and much more. They accept summer interns. DoM *This department is very, very important. The characters in the Brain Room will work closer with the R&D department at St. Mungo’s to figure out how magic works and where it comes from. *We need a Keeper of the Prophecies in the Hall of Prophecies to protect the orbs, but it's not necessary. *Employees in the Death Chamber work with the Department of Law Enforcement to solve murders and find causes of death. They are like Medical Examiners. *People who study love and the spells it can/can’t break, along with the effects it has, work here. There will only be 3 characters with access to this room, at most. *Employees in the Time Room are in charge of making Time Turners, creating long-range ones. They study everything relating to time and the effects of messing with it, like alternate universes and such. *Committee on Experimental Charms: This one is very important. The function of the Committee is to oversee the use and development of experimental charms. Users with characters in the committee are allowed to create charms, curses, jinxes and hexes without admin approval, but they have to add them to the Spells List, with their purposes and the ages that can learn them (aka the difficulty of casting). Internships Summer internships will be offered at the Ministry of Magic, in all the departments excluding the Department of Mysteries. However, we need a retired auror to offer themselves to train spiring aurors in Hogwarts, during the summer between fifth and sixth year, and sixth and seventh year. OWLs are required. It runs a lot like JROTC in the USA. Please, volunteer if you have an auror willing to do so or can make a character for it. Inmates Inmates who were incarcerated unjustly, or their trials were never RPed, or for some reason their users regret having the character commit whatever crime happened, please leave a comment below. They will get a fair trial. Their cases will be reevaluated. Do not lose hope. If you want to revisit a case, it can and will happen. Just comment your character's name, their sentence, the crime they commit, and how long ago it was. If possible, please link to the RP of the crime. We will get to it, I promise. Additionally, if you have any other ideas or recommendations, please don't hesitate to mention them below! I look forward to helping the community move forward IC, one step at a time. This may be a big one, but it will be a satisfying one. I promise. Inspiration I know it's hard to make characters, especially adult ones that work in the Ministry and don't face "growth". That's bullshit, excuse the word. But it's true. If you make a character you know you will love, with factors such as FC and personality taken into account, it works out! Collaborating with other users works, too! Give them a family, give them passion, give them something extraordinary to go on! Guys, the Ministry has a lot of potential - don't forget it. I know it's tough, but we can do it. We can kickstart the Ministry. I genuinely hope you guys do this, because it would mean a lot to me to know my efforts were not made in vain. Please don't let the Ministry's Revamp amount to nothing. Category:Blog posts